monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Silver Rathalos Guide by (Z-)Stephan
Guide Made By: (Z-)Stephan (Also known to some as Xilios) Guide for: Silver Rathalos Game: MHP2G / MHFU Rank: Elder Nekoht Weapon Type: Greatsword Armor: Rathalos Soul Mail (Gemmed Reckless abandon+1 with standard skills and upgraded to about 280 defense is what i used) Guide: Time Taken: Well, first off let me say that on the first try it took me about 30 minutes to kill him, but that was while being really sloppy (A.K.A sucking..) If you're sucking too, it should probbably take no longer than 20 minutes max with practice, while the average being probbably 15 or so minutes for a standard player who knows what he's doing. Armor/Weapon: As an armor recommendation i'd say that it doesnt really matter wich armor you have as long as it has about 270+ defense, wich is low and obtainable by upgrading most low rank armours, mostly because you won't get hit much if you do it right, as for weapons, he's weak to thunder, altough a raw power of 900+ will be enough as well (I used the Killers Scythe, a 1008 Raw, that is easily made of high rank Shogun Ceanataur). You don't really need any armor skills. Items: 10x Potion 10x Mega potion (optional, but preferable) Whetstones (always be at your max) That is really all you should need, but a few steaks would not hurt and if you think you need any other gear just take it with you. As for flashes, i don't use them. Honestly. I mostly just get roundhouse tail smacked when i try to attack while flashed (but that could just be my bad luck). Weakspot: Wings (Slash) Head (Impact) Strategy: Alright, this is how you're going to do it, the Silver Rathalos uses pretty much the same attacks as any other Elder Nekoht Rathalos but this time he uses his flying fireball/sweep attacks A LOT, whenever he does these run up to his front on either the right or left side (look up to see where he's facing) just about under his wing. When he starts to descend (his descending speed seems to change, but in general) start your charge, and if your timing is right, you should land a 3rd Level charge on his wing just as he touches the ground (you can also take his back and aim for the tail with the same timing) . This should be your main attack opening, but you can also land a normal unsheath attack or a 1st Level charge on either of his wings when he's doing a ground fireball attack. Of course there is also his regular growl stance, use whatever level charge based on your own judgement on either of the wings (or tail if it needs to be cut). Whenever he is not doing any of these things, just run around and avoid him, this way you should beat him quite safely. IMPORTANT NOTES: In rage, he will basically act the same only a lot faster, it might be wise to just leave him be when he does a ground fireball. Also, and this is directed at pretty much every fight you're in with a Greatsword, HITTING is a lot more important than the LEVEL OF CHARGE, a level 2 charge beats a just missed level 3 charge every day. Following all this advice, you may not slay him in record time but you WILL slay him. You can, if you need to, mail me at s.h.batteljee@hotmail.com (no critique unless meant to help / point out / gently tell me I suck, so no 'Hey, your guide sucks, bye!')